Lo que es una familia
by Mariclast
Summary: La primera vez que se conocieron oficialmente, no había razones para ser hostiles el uno con el otro, de hecho, fue todo lo contrario. Desde ese día en que conoció a los Tendo por primera vez, él ha querido ser parte de su familia, pero hasta ahora, nunca lo ha logrado…o al menos, eso creía. Kuno x Nabiki. One-shot. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo que es una familia**_

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

A pesar de todo lo que el mundo pudiera pensar, a pesar de todo lo que pudieran creer, el objetivo de su vida no era el encontrar a su amor verdadero, no, de hecho, su mayor deseo era algo mucho más simple, algo que empezó a desear desde muy pequeño, cuando la completa inocencia aún no lo había dejado atrás. Todo comenzó hace mucho, mucho tiempo en verdad, sin embargo, para entenderlo todo como es debido, es necesario y primordial ver no solo el inicio, sino también el prólogo de su historia y las razones que lo llevaron a desear.

Él empezó siendo como todo niño, un chico normal, aunque su familia no fuera precisamente de lo más común. Sí, todos lo sabían, lo saben y lo sabrán: los Kuno siempre han sido reconocidos por su fortuna e historia ancestral, pero eso a ellos mismos no les importa mucho en realidad, y mucho menos a él en especial. En esos primeros y tan cortos años de su más temprana infancia, él vivía contento, rodeado por aquellos a quien por ley familia podía llamar, viviendo sin ninguna preocupación o lamento, sin quejas que dar. De toda su familia, había un solo miembro siempre presente en su mente, un solo alguien a quien genuinamente se sentía unido por algo más allá que la sangre y la ley lógica social, y esa era su madre. Para cada niño, su madre no tiene igual, pero sobre todo para él, ella era la más especial. Aquella con quien se sentía seguro a pesar de los desprecios de los demás, aquella que le daba el valor para aprender a las penurias de la vida superar, aquella que lo apoyaba más que nadie en el camino que él desde tan joven decidió caminar, aquella que no solo por darle la vida le daba el querer llamarla mamá. Su madre lo era todo para él, y también lo era para los demás, fue por eso que cuando ella murió tan repentinamente…todo lo que unía a su familia…se rompió…para nunca volver más.

Su padre, devastado por la muerte de su querida, se alejó de él y su hermana, con tal de encontrar en la lejana distancia de su tierra, una forma de que las heridas de su mente y corazón…pudieran sanar. Su hermana en cambio, a causa de su corta edad y la ingenuidad que esta caracterizaba, y ya sin nadie a quien seguir o por quien ser guiada, terminó sin saberlo, sucumbiendo ante una profunda oscuridad, manchando parte de su ser con algo que solo ¨locura¨ se podría llamar. Él por su parte, perdió mucho más, pues no solo perdió la unión de su familia, sino también tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a madurar, dejando atrás muchas de sus latientes emociones, encerrándose a sí mismo solo dentro de su sueño, el cual le había prometido cumplir. Y así, el tiempo pasó, sumido por un profundo dolor, tristeza y soledad, atrapado entre las frías paredes de su realidad, deseando de todo corazón…conseguir nuevamente…lo que ya se perdió. No fue sino hasta que cumplió nueve años, que por fin sucedió el encuentro que su vida lo llevó a cambiar.

Aquella tarde él se había escapado (por así decirlo) de sus cuidadores, ya no lo soportaba más, ni a ellos ni a la creciente locura de su hermana. En su día a día que solo consistía de ir a la escuela, estudiar, practicar, volver a casa, lidiar con los sirvientes y su hermana, y volver a estudiar, él acumulaba un pesado cansancio con el que ya no podía más, por lo que decidió librarse de ello, por lo menos por un rato. Él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría y terminaría por regresar nuevamente a su dolorosa rutina, pero, aun así, él hoy estaba decidido a sus aires cambiar. Se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los columpios de un parque cercano a la primaria, viendo impasible cómo niños más pequeños que él jugaban y merodeaban un poco por el lugar, siendo seguidos de cerca o tomados de la mano por sus padres, cosa que le causaba un pequeño y ligeramente melancólico malestar. Miraba a los alrededores con simpleza, aunque no conocía mucho el lugar, se sentía en confianza de hallar el camino de vuelta cunado lo quisiera en verdad. Había elegido este como su punto de descanso simplemente por obras del azar, no por nada más en particular, sin embargo, el lugar no estaba cumpliendo realmente la función que él quería.

Suspiró cansado y con un mustio mirar. Si los sirvientes de su familia se apresuraban, puede que lo encontraran fácilmente, después de todo, él se había ido sin siquiera cambiar su uniforme de kendo (el cual en un futuro casi siempre se le vería llevar), por lo que era una presa fácil de encontrar. Él no lo quería, no, no quería ser encontrado y llevado de vuelta a casa sin más, sin embargo, el mismo clima no estaba de su parte ese día, pues la lluvia peligraba en caer y él no tenía nada para protegerse de ella. El pobre, ¿qué podría hacer para su triste e ¨inevitable destino¨ evitar? Pues la verdad, es que solo tuvo que hacer una buena acción para lograrlo.

En ese momento en el que perdido en sus pensamientos estaba, su vista percibió de repente una peculiar escena y sus oídos oyeron la pronunciación de una amenaza. Giró su mirada hacia el lugar de donde oía provenir el sonido y se sorprendió un poco por lo que vio: un trio de estudiantes de sexto grado de su escuela estaban discutiendo con una chica de su grado. No era una compañera de su clase, pero aun así la reconocía, pues la había visto de casualidad varias veces por los alrededores de la escuela, y siempre en la misma situación: hablando y negociando algunos artículos ¨interesantes¨ con los demás (negocios los cuales parecían boberías en comparación con los que en futuro ella hacía). Al parecer, los estudiantes de sexto estaban inconformes con el producto antes dado y se estaban quejando de ello con su proveedora, quien solo permanecía impasible y con una mirada aburrida ante las expresiones enojadas y amenazantes de los mayores. Por un momento, la chica pareció hacerles un gesto sin importancia y tratar de irse, pero los estudiantes de sexto no la dejaron y la agarraron fuertemente por el pelo, deteniendo su ¨huida¨. Esto le prosiguió a una serie de abucheos más hirientes que de inconformidad, los cuales no parecían afectarla realmente, pero el que la estuvieran reteniendo y halando por el pelo sí le dolía, y mucho al parecer, pues se quejaba y movía algo brusca con tal de soltarse (aunque no lo lograba). Por un momento, estuvo a punto de verla lagrimear, pero no lo permitió.

-Hey-tomó a uno de los chicos por el cuello de la camiseta y lo levantó ligeramente del suelo, sin problemas.

Los muchachos se giraron hacia él y…bueno…quedaron algo incómodos con lo que vieron. Él, a pesar de ser menor que ellos, les ganaba ya en altura y aunque no lo conocían a detalle, sabían de él y su fuerza gracias a los duelos de kendo entre escuelas a los cuales habían asistido como visitante como todos los demás alumnos. En pocas palabras: sabían perfectamente que no debían meterse con él, por lo que nada más este les ¨pidió¨ (con muy mala y tenebrosa cara) que la soltaran y se disculparan, estos lo hicieron todo sin rechistar y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Hum, cobardes-resopló él con irritación y se giró de vuelta hacia ella- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó simple y ligeramente preocupado.

-Augh, sí, se podría decir que sí…-respondió esta apaciguándose un poco el dolor en la cabeza-…aunque debo decirte que, si podías hacer eso, hubiera preferido que lo hicieras mucho antes-continuó diciendo en un tono más replicante y crudamente sincero, cosa que lo hizo quedarse en blanco y con cara de pasmado.

-Eh… ¿lo siento? -fue lo único que pudo soltar este en su desconcierto por la actitud tan descarada de la chica (ahora comenzaba a entender un poco el por qué los chicos de sexto habían terminado así de violentos).

-Disculpa aceptada-correspondió ella con un tono medio solemne para después expresarse en uno más bromista y afable- ¿Sabes? Aunque es cierto lo que te dije, igual te estoy realmente agradecida por ayudarme. Los de sexto estaban resultando ser más quisquillosos y problemáticos de tratar de lo que pensaba, creo que mejor anulo cualquier negocio futuro con ellos. Preferiría no pasar otro par de mal ratos antes de llegar siquiera a la secundaria.

-A-Ah, sí, bueno, no fue nada, solo…sentí que debía hacerlo, no podía permitirlo-dijo él con cierta inseguridad, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie de esta forma tan…amigable, y menos con alguien de su misma edad.

Ciertamente, su propio ser le había mandado a detener el acto, ya que el sentido de la justicia…era algo sagrado para él…pues le había sido inculcado por aquella misma persona que tanto quería. El recuerdo fugaz de ello, le dio una pequeña punzada en el corazón, la cual se desvaneció cuando percibió la repentina y extremada cercanía de la chica, quien parecía mirarlo de cerca y de forma curiosa.

-E-Eh… ¿p-pasa algo…? -preguntó este extrañado e intranquilo tras dar unos ligeros pasos hacia atrás.

-No, nada realmente. Es solo que parecías ido de ti mismo-comentó ella con simpleza, retomando su posición original- ¿Te escapaste de casa o algo así? –indagó esta con tal modo en sus palabras que parecía que casi lo estaba afirmando.

\- ¿¡Q-Qué!? –exclamó este sorprendido- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes…? –profirió algo incómodo por verse tan fácil y rápidamente descubierto por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía a profundidad.

-Ummm, es una intuición mía, y también simplemente lo pareces-contestó ella sin más-Pero eso no importa, si en verdad te escapaste de casa, tus padres debieron haber hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para llevarte a ello, ¿no? ¡Ah, tranquilo! No tengo interés en saber qué fue lo que pasó, después de todo, no es de mi incumbencia, ¿verdad? –le aclaró esta para tranquilizarlo.

-S-Sí, v-vale, g-gracias…-fue la única respuesta que este pudo dar.

Agradecía mucho que esta no se viera interesada en preguntarle, pero… ¿era eso realmente normal? Por lo general, los chicos de su edad y otras personas siempre se veían curiosas por saber más acerca de su historia, indagar en la profundidad de aquello que no les convenía, solo para terminar actuando diferente a causa de la pena…y el odiaba sentir esa pena. Muchos lo consideraban peculiar, pero entre las pocas interacciones que estaba teniendo con ¨ella¨, no podía evitar pensar que en realidad ¨ella¨ era la verdadera peculiaridad. Esta primera verdadera interacción entre los dos, estaba resultando ser algo curiosa y hasta cierto punto interesante, sin embargo, el ritmo de la conversación fue cortado repentinamente por el fuerte sonar de un trueno a la distancia y el sentir de la lluvia que empezaba a caer.

\- ¡Argh, maldición, no ahora! –quejó él molesto por la inconveniente llegada de la lluvia, justo cuando todavía no estaba siquiera preparado para ella.

-Ni modo, esta lluvia solo va a empeorar –expresó ella igual de fastidiada- ¡Ven! –exclamó y lo tomó de la mano mientras empezaba a correr.

\- ¡E-Espera! ¿¡A dónde nos vamos!? –preguntó este nervioso al sentirse ser llevado a otro lugar.

-Mi casa está cerca, será mejor que nos resguardemos allí. No querrás mojarte, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces solo sígueme! –dijo ella, siendo sus palabras un poco burlonas al final- ¡Por cierto, yo me llamo Nabiki! ¿Y tú? –prosiguió girando su vista ligeramente para atrás, sin parar de correr por el camino hacia su hogar (el cual se sabía de memoria).

-Y-Yo soy Kuno…-contestó este algo inseguro, solo dejándose llevar por aquella mano que lo guiaba, y olvidándose por completo de su situación.

Por suerte para los dos, pudieron llegar a tiempo al lugar sin mojarse demasiado.

-Venga ven, pasa, no es como si tuviera un perro que te fuera a comer-expuso ella en un tono bromista tras haberle soltado ya la mano frente a la entrada de su casa, alentándolo a que no se quedara simplemente parado esperando su propio permiso para pasar.

-C-Con permiso…-correspondió este en respuesta y la siguió al interior de la morada.

Nervioso y algo tímido por estar en un lugar tan desconocido sin siquiera haber sido previa y formalmente invitado, Kuno posaba intranquilo su mirada por los alrededores del lugar.

-Toma, puedes ponerte este par de zapatos para los invitados-dijo Nabiki extendiéndoselos.

-G-Gracias-expresó este tomándolos de sus manos y disponiéndose a cambiarlos por los suyos sucios de la calle (una costumbre tradicional que incluso en su propia casa se seguía).

Apenas un minuto después, ambos sintieron y oyeron la llegada de una nueva persona a la entrada.

\- ¡Hermana! –exclamó Akane mientras corría a recibirla. Iba a saltar a abrazarla también, pero el encontrase sorpresivamente con su ¨invitado¨ la hizo pararse en seco y la calló.

Con expresión curiosa e infantil, Akane pasó su mirada de su hermana hacia el otro y así nuevamente, repitiendo este proceso por un par de largos y silentes minutos más, ¨analizando¨ la situación (mientras que ellos le dedicaban a ella una serie de miradas confusas y algo incómodas a causa del silencio). Por fin, tras un ¨corto¨ período de pensamiento, Akane esbozó una pequeña y ligeramente ¨inocente¨ sonrisa para luego girarse de vuelta por donde había venido y gritarle a su padre con emoción:

\- ¡PAPÁ, NABIKI TRAJO A CASA A SU NOVIO!

\- ¿¡CÓMO!? –exclamó Soun alarmado y se apareció corriendo rápidamente en la entrada, reuniéndose con sus hijas.

\- ¡A-KA-NE! –gruñó Nabiki molesta, jalándole un poco los cachetes a su traviesa hermana menor- ¡No seas mentirosa! –pero su hermana, a pesar de la molestia sobre sus mejillas, solo soltó una risa divertida.

-E-Eh, e-esto…y-yo…yo no soy…-trató de explicarse el pobre Kuno frente a la aterradora mirada del señor Soun, mostrándose este nervioso, asustado y apenado por la situación.

-Papá, es solo un compañero de la escuela y…bueno…digamos que le vendría bien pasarse un rato aquí antes de poder volver a su casa-explicó la joven mediana de los Tendo, haciendo una parcial referencia a la lluvia torrencial que por fin había empezado.

Soun volvió a examinar al pequeño Kuno de arriba abajo, pero ya sin una temible expresión. Conforme, posó su mano sobre el hombro del niño y dijo:

-Ciertamente, sería malo si te diera un resfriado con toda esta agua, así que mejor quédate con nosotros un rato hasta que termine la lluvia-retomando su posición erguida, este continuó diciendo ahora mucho más afable.

-G-Gracias, s-señor…-respondió este todavía nervioso.

-No tienes por qué sentirse incómodo, jovencito. Siempre es un placer conocer a los amigos de mis hijas-continuó Soun más afablemente, retomando su posición erguida y volviendo de vuelta a su asiento en la mesa, siendo seguido por su hija más pequeña (quien antes de hacerlo se giró un poco de vuelta hacia su hermana y le hizo una nueva expresión burlona, la cual esta solo correspondió con un gesto molesto).

\- ¿E-En serio está bien que esté aquí…? –inquirió Kuno un par de segundos después, todavía inquieto.

-Créeme, si él hubiera sido otra persona, esto habría sido mucho peor-aclaró Nabiki tomando rumbo hacia la sala/comedor.

Debido a los infortunios de la lluvia, Kuno se quedó con ellos hasta tarde y se quedó a cenar (por primera vez en su vida) en casa de los Tendo y fue algo muy…reconfortante. Para él, quien hace no tan poco había perdido ya toda la oportunidad para cenar con alguien con normalidad, el estar ahora rodeado por el ánimo y energía que caracterizaba todo verdadero hogar le daba una sensación de profundo alivio. Ciertamente, se sentía bien de estar allí, pues, aunque todavía fuera algo inusual, ya no se sentía como un completo extraño sino como…él mismo…por primera vez en su largo tiempo. Fue entonces que, ante el grato sentir de esa calidez familiar que tanto ansiaba y que justo había perdido, Kuno empezó a desear ser parte de esa familia, sin embargo, ¿cómo alguien extraño como él podría serlo? No lo sabía, pero…en verdad lo quería. Cuando por fin escampó, Kuno fue acompañado por Soun de vuelta al territorio de su mansión y aunque este fue regañado, muy poco le importó, ya que sentía que todo había valido la pena.

Desde ese día, un curioso vínculo de amistad entre él y Nabiki Tendo se formó, por lo que tuvo más oportunidades de ir y convivir con la familia Tendo, y he de decir que, a cada nueva interacción que tenían, su deseo se volvía más fuerte. Para él, ya su mansión ni lo que quedaba de su familia eran realmente su hogar, pues dicho puesto ahora lo ubicaban los miembros de la casa de los Tendo. Sin embargo, aún ya pasado un buen tiempo, él no encontraba la respuesta para a su familia poder oficialmente entrar. Por mucho que lo pensara, no sabía cómo proceder hasta que un buen día (siendo ahora un estudiante de sexto grado), al oír una curiosa conversación de unas señoras de su barrio, una ¨brillante¨ idea llegó a su mente para ello cumplir. Dispuesto a cumplir su cometido, él corrió hacia el aula de ella y tras abrir algo bruscamente la puerta la llamó emocionado:

\- ¡Nabiki!

\- ¿Eh, Kuno? –dijo ella desubicada girándose hacia él, ya que, hasta ese preciso momento, ella había estado ocupada hablando con una compañera del aula- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo?

Para sorpresa de ella, su amigo la tomó las manos y con un brillo esperanzado en su mirar, le dijo:

\- ¡Cásate conmigo!

Debido al impacto de estas palabras sobre ella y todos los demás, el aula se quedó completamente muda por un par de instantes, antes de ser sucumbida por un escandaloso ¨ ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? ¨ general. A pesar de las diferentes frases que sus compañeros exclamaban a su alrededor con respecto a su propuesta, Kuno solo los ignoraba y se mantenía mirándola fijamente, expectante de su respuesta. Por su parte, Nabiki (quien cuya cara estaba hecha prácticamente un tomate a causa de la pena por dicha propuesta y por los comentarios constantes de sus compañeros), se mantenía inquieta en su lugar, dispersando su mirada hacia todos lados menos hacia él.

-V-Ven acá un momento-pronunció ella incómoda y tomándole de la mano lo obligó a seguirla y salir del aula, cosa que por supuesto, disgustó al ¨público¨ presente, quienes querían seguir viendo lo que pasaría, sin embargo, debido a la llegada magistral de la maestra momentos después de su huida, no pudieron hacerlo.

Nabiki lo llevó lejos de los pasillos del aula, llegando a un camino por el cual sabía que no se les pillaría tan fácilmente. Cuando por fin le pareció suficiente, se paró, le soltó la mano y le proporcionó al impulsivo Kuno un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch, eso dolió-expresó el muchacho confuso mientras se apaciguaba el dolor.

\- ¿¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ ME PIDES ALGO ASÍ!? ¡Hay un límite para las cosas que puedes decir jugando, ¿¡sabes!? –exclamó ella, mostrándose muy molesta (aunque de su cara todavía no se había ido el color).

\- ¡Lo digo en serio! –replicó este con convicción, cosa que la hizo sorprenderse un poco, pero no lo demostró.

-B-Bueno…d-de todas formas, no estoy interesada, ¡así que mi respuesta es no! –respondió ella dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos en señal de determinada oposición.

-Ah, vale-expuso este en un tono desanimado, solo para terminar de nuevo usando uno esperanzador y enérgico- ¡Pues entonces supongo que se lo tendré que pedir a Kasumi-san!

Al oír esto, la ceja de Nabiki sufrió un pequeño tic.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir…? –pronunció esta lentamente, siendo rodeada por un aura maligna.

-Eh, ¿qué entonces debería pedírselo a Kasumi-san? –repitió este con simpleza e ingenuidad, no percatándose de las consecuencias que le traería el confirmarle a ella sus propias palabras.

Furiosa, ella se giró de vuelta a él y le dio un nuevo golpe que lo desestabilizó y lo tumbó al piso.

\- ¡IDIOTA! –le gritó enfadada y se fue lejos de allí, a pasos grandes, fuertes y apresurados.

Extremadamente confundido por su ¨raro¨ actuar, Kuno solo se quedó sentado sobre el suelo viéndola alejarse y tras medio minuto que esta desapareciera de su vista, pronunció extrañado:

-Pero… ¿qué? ¿Por qué fue eso? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Definitivamente: él no se había percatado para nada de su propio y fatídico error. Mientras él se mantenía todavía en su lugar, lleno de pensamientos confusos que no le permitían ver que **ÉL** tenía la culpa de todo ello, Nabiki iba por los pasillos toda hecha una furia, maldiciendo constantemente con sus palabras al causante de su enojo.

\- ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! –repetía ella sin parar, cada vez más fuerte y molesta.

Sin embargo, a medida que sus siguientes pasos fueron dados e invadidos por los recuerdos, esta perdió rápidamente la velocidad hasta quedarse parada y sus palabras antes tan frenéticas terminaron bajando su volumen hasta callarse por completo. Tras un lapso de un mísero par de minutos, ella volvió a decir en un susurro: ¨…Idiota…¨, y sin poderlo evitar, estalló en un pequeño, silencioso e inconsolable llanto.

Desde ese día, se marcó una inevitable ¨pequeña¨ distancia entre los dos, la cual se fue agrandando poco a poco con el tiempo. Como se lo había propuesto, el joven Kuno comenzó a ¨cortejar¨ entonces a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no se veían recompensados, debido a la ¨inocencia¨ de la misma. A pesar de ello, él no se rendía y no se rindió…hasta que…bueno…vio algo que lo hizo rendirse y desde entonces, nunca más a Kasumi cortejó. Tras un largo tiempo de estar ¨sanando¨ su roto corazón, él por fin se decidió volver a intentarlo con su última opción (Akane), pero…durante ese tiempo que estuvo en ¨rehabilitación¨, su amistad y relación con los Tendo más se distanció, todo cambió. Aun así, él se mantuvo determinado y más que nunca su objetivo intentó lograr, no dándose cuenta de que en realidad ya no tenía la forma de ganar, pues a sus vidas había llegado un nuevo ¨personaje principal¨.

Le dolía, le irritaba y más que nada, lo envidiaba, Ranma Saotome se estaba llevando lejos de sí a lo más ¨preciado¨ que le quedaba y por ello, lo odiaba. Sin embargo, aunque su deseo de niño se mantenía, su mente (a pesar de no mostrar siempre su verdadera inteligencia) había y estaba cambiando. Poco a poco e insistentemente (a base de muchos puñetazos, patadas, rechazos verbales y físicos, y mandadas a volar), el pobre de Kuno terminó por comprender la verdad: Akane Tendo era solo para Ranma Saotome (alias la chica pelirroja en realidad). Hay que admitirlo, al principio aceptar esto fue duro en verdad y lo mantuvo devastado por mucho tiempo, provocando que no pudiera hacer bien las tareas a las que diariamente se dedicaba, aun así, su vida (y más específicamente su último año de preparatoria) continuó sin más, tanto, que se sorprendió mucho a sí mismo de lo que podía lograr.

Fue entonces que ahora, más consciente de los sentidos pasados y de su actual realidad, comprendió por fin algo que en su tiempo no pudo. No podía creerlo…bueno…de hecho… ¿cómo iba a poder creerlo si ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de que ello fuera cierto? Así que…no se quiso arriesgar por una última vez…al menos no de inmediato.

Si había algo de lo que le estaba agradecido a Ranma Saotome, era de que lo había acercado a ¨ella¨ otra vez. No lo había sentido hasta ahora, pero el alejársele realmente le había dolido, más de lo que pensaba, y de no ser por la constante necesidad de interacción que este con ella lo ¨obligó¨ a tener, quizás hubiera pasado el resto de su vida así mismo, sin saberlo. A pesar de que había dejado atrás su ¨cortejo¨ hacia Akane y que pensaba que se había alejado a una distancia abismal, su realidad resultó ser completamente distinta. Ahora que supuestamente debía sentirse y estar más lejos de la familia Tendo, en realidad, fue como si hubiera todo el tiempo vuelto atrás, recuperando así la cercanía que alguna vez creyó perdida. Todos esos largos años de distancia, fueron acortados en el corto tiempo de uno solo y por ello, recuperó una gran felicidad. Su deseo seguía latente, pero…ya no sentía la apresurada y descabellada necesidad de cumplirlo, de esa forma tan forzada y peculiar, por eso, se dedicó plenamente a su nueva situación disfrutar, sobretodo, el regreso de su querida amistad. Sin embargo, como siempre las cosas son en la vida, terminó algo inesperado en sus sentimientos aflorar, pero él sabía que no merecía hablar, que era muy egoísta por su parte, y por un momento…optó por ello nunca contarlo. Aun así, la otra parte de su ser, que lo mandaba a ello ejecutar, terminó por ser la ganadora al final.

Aquel día era la graduación, el día de **SU** graduación. El tener que despedirse de sus compañeros le daba cierta tristeza, pero no le resultaba pesaroso el dejar la escuela atrás, teniendo en cuenta que durante su estadía en ella él tuvo que sufrir por las locuras de **SU** padre (quien después de tanto tiempo había vuelto, aunque muy chiflado para su gusto en realidad). Estos momentos eran el adiós. Adiós a toda la vida que conocía, a todos los que conoció y a todo lo que lo marcó, pero…ahora que por fin había logrado reestablecer sus lazos…él no quería decir adiós. Él lo sabía, entendía que si se lo proponía podía mantener esos lazos que lo ataban a la familia Tendo (y pensaba hacerlo), sin embargo, todo esto no era por ello, sino por algo más…personal. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, era que por fin sabía lo que quería en realidad.

-No es que realmente me moleste, pero… ¿se puede saber a qué viene todo este misterio, Kuno-chan? –pronunció ella de brazos cruzados, mostrándose extrañada y muy ligeramente fastidiada.

Le había pedido reunirse con él en la azotea, la cual, por suerte para ambos, estaba completamente abierta y libre de las distracciones de su realidad.

-Discúlpame por haberte llamado tan de repente a un lugar como este, Nabiki Tendo, pero hay algo que necesito hablar contigo-contestó él humildemente y con cierta seriedad, la cual la extrañó aún más.

-Y bien, ¿qué sucede? –dijo ella tras un corto y algo cansado suspiro.

-P-Pues…y-yo…en realidad yo…-por mucho que se esforzaba, las palabras no le salían, ¿no se supone que él era todo un maestro en cuento a expresarse se refiere? Jah, parece que no todo es como a uno le parece.

Ante el sentir de la fija mirada impaciente de su amiga, a él se le dificultaba más el hablar. Tomó aire y lo expulsó suavemente, calmando así su intranquilidad. Ya que sus palabras no salían, decidió mostrarlo todo con actos. Dirigió sus manos hacia la camisa de su uniforme y de ella, sacó el segundo botón y se lo extendió, pero antes de poder completar su acción, ella lo detuvo, alejando su mano.

-Ah no, no me vengas con esas ahora, Kuno-chan-replicó ella seria y molesta- ¿En verdad esperas que yo acepte algo así después de todo este tiempo? Keh, supongo que ahora solo comenzará el ciclo de nuevo-chasqueó la lengua en señal de su molestia y miró a un lado.

\- ¿Ciclo? Pero… ¿de qué hablas, Nabiki Tendo? –inquirió Kuno, confundido por el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

-No tiene sentido que te hagas el tonto conmigo, Kuno-chan, sé cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones-detalló ella sin perder su tono de enfado, volviéndose de vuelta a mirarle-No te funcionó con ninguna de las tres, ¿así que quieres volver a tratar empezando por el mismo orden? ¡Oh vamos, deja de ser tan pesado, no es necesario que hagas esto, ¿¡sabes!? Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero…tú ya eres como parte de nuestra familia, así que…en serio…no es necesario que repitas todo esto de nuevo…-a medida que sus frases fueron avanzando, su tono fuerte se fue suavizando y también su rostro fue bajando, hasta hacer que su flequillo le cubriera con su sombra la expresión.

Ella estaba inquieta…No quería que todo esto volviera a empezar…que todo…volviera a pasar…justo como aquella vez. Estaba harta de verlo hacer eso y de salir herida en el proceso, por lo menos ahora, que todo parecía zanjado, esperaba poder llegar a un verdadero y quizás no tan malo final.

-Tú… ¿c-cómo lo-?

\- ¿Que cómo lo sabía? Ay por favor Kuno-chan, ¿cuántos años crees que nos conocemos? Supuse que ese era tu objetivo desde finales de sexto grado-respondió ella con cierta pesadez, antes de dejarlo terminar la frase siquiera.

-Ya veo…pero…esto no se trata de ello, Nabiki Tendo.

\- ¿Ah no? Puff, cuéntame una mejor mentira Kuno-chan, esa está muy mal elaborada-comentó ella de una forma más hostil.

\- ¡Lo digo en serio, Nabiki Tendo! –exclamó este muy seriamente, cosa que la hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

Tras medio minuto de silencio y de miradas directas al otro, ella soltó su mano, suspiró pesadamente, se giró de espaldas y dijo:

-…Dijiste lo mismo aquel día, ¿verdad? …Y, aun así, terminaste persiguiendo a mis hermanas…-pronunció suavemente, con un tono entre mustio y algo nostálgico. De repente, de sí misma surgió una pequeña risa de derrota-… ¿Cómo esperas que te crea esta vez…después de todo lo que ha pasado…? ¿Después de todo lo que me has dicho? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho…? –dirigió entonces su mirada al brillante cielo azul, el cual se veía muy desacorde a la situación. Hubiera sido mejor si este fuera gris, pero no, a pesar de todo, irritaba y se admiraba su esplendor- ¿Cómo puedo estar por completo segura de que…lo que dices…no es un impulso de último minuto inducido por algo más? ¿Cómo puedes afirmarme que lo que dices sentir es real…cuando todo sentimiento que te he visto antes expresar…no lo ha sido en realidad…? –el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba el continuar, ella no era muy de expresar sus emociones, pero una vez que lo hacía, no paraba, hasta llegar a su punto actual, en donde el seguir hablando…le dolía…a causa de ese sentimiento de debilidad.

Un profundo silencio se marcó tras sus palabras. Todo esto estaba resultando…realmente inesperado, pero era muy cierto en verdad, incluso ahora, él mismo no estaba seguro de corresponder a esas preguntas con seguridad. La comprendía, sin embargo, ahora mismo había algo que debía aclararle. Se decidió a hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues ella continuó diciendo:

-…Aquel día yo…quería que vinieras por mí…quería que siguieras insistiendo y me probaras que en verdad querías estar junto a mí…por eso…fue doloroso cuando no lo hiciste…-a pesar de que quiso evitarlo, la angustia y la tristeza tras cada una de sus palabras, ligadas a sus (hasta entonces) por tanto tiempo escondidos sentimientos, la llevarlo a terminar soltando unas pocas lágrimas. Las aguantaba como podía, ya que quería mantenerse fuerte, pero ello no era nada fácil-…P-Pero…ya es tarde para todo eso…

-Sí, quizás lo sea…-le escuchó ella pronunciar, y medio minuto después, fue sorprendida por la calidez de un súbito abrazo-…y eso… ¿no te parece bien…? No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos controlar nuestro futuro, y yo solo sé que, sin importar lo que pase, quiero tenerle en mi futuro…aunque no sea de esa forma…-sus palabras eran suaves y sencillas, pero llenas de toda la sinceridad de su ser, resultaban ser realmente…tranquilizadoras.

Por un par de largos minutos, el silencio volvió a reinar, hasta por fin ser roto por el sonido de un suspiro de derrota.

-Para que lo sepas, esto no es una aceptación a tu confesión, ¿entendido? Solo pienso que al menos…bueno…todos merecemos una nueva oportunidad para intentarlo una vez más…-le aclaró ella con simpleza y cierta… ¿inseguridad? Pero eso no lo molestó, para nada, de hecho, más que una buena respuesta le pareció.

En ese momento, todo era incierto. Si no hay forma de confirmar lo que pasaría mañana, tampoco habría manera de saber qué les depararía el futuro, sin embargo, como dicen todos: de los cobardes, nada se ha escrito.

**-SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS-**

Era un día precioso, los pájaros cantaban y las flores florecían, sin duda, era un día perfecto para la boda de su hermana. Al salir de la iglesia, la pareja fue recibida en la entrada, por todos, queridos amigos y gran familia. Sonrientes, los novios saludan a todos, pero la novia en especial, fija su mirada sobre su hermana y su respectiva pareja (con quien ya no le ve raro estar). Con expresión encantada y decidida, se dispone a tirar el ramo, y con una curiosa maestría desconocida, logra hacer que este caiga en las manos de la mediana. Nabiki le sonríe, feliz por su tan esperada unión y con cierta ironía en su expresión, ya que fue ella desde el más temprano inicio, quien su futuro predijo. Ahora ese ramo, sería un nuevo símbolo de su camino cercano, sin embargo, aunque todo esto los terminara uniendo la familia de manera ¨oficial¨, ambos sabían que, en realidad, esto era solo un paso más, pues aquello que conforma una familia, ya los había unido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo que es una familia**_

EXTRA:

El frío de enero se estaba haciendo notar, ya el año anterior había acabado y con el nuevo que comenzaba, pronto tendrían que presentarse de vuelta a la universidad. Al salir por fin de la biblioteca, ella no se sorprendió mucho de verle estar ahí, esperando por ella en parque que quedaba justo enfrente de esta. A pesar de que le había dicho varias veces de que ello no era necesario, él seguía teniendo esta clase de gestos corteses con ella, y debía admitirlo, los apreciaba en verdad.

-Hubiera sido mejor si esperabas en otro lugar, Kuno-chan, aquí afuera hace demasiado frío-le detalló ella al dirigirse a su encuentro.

-Ciertamente lo hace, pero está bien, lo puedo soportar-correspondió este levantándose del banco-Igualmente, gracias por la preocupación-expresó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Es lo normal, ¿no? Además, tú eres el que siempre hace cosas que me hacen preocuparme-explicó ella con cierto tono de fingido reproche maternal, a la par que lo tomaba del brazo.

-Hahaha, sí, supongo que…tienes toda la razón-afirmó este con una pequeña y apenada risa, y entonces ambos empezaron a caminar hacia su siguiente destino del día.

Pocos minutos después de haber empezado la caminata, a la mente de ella le surgió de repente una duda, la cual quería aclarar.

-Kuno-chan…

\- ¿Ummm?

-…Quizás no tenga sentido preguntar esto ahora, pero… ¿por qué fui la primera de mis hermanas con las que pensaste en ¨casarte¨? Es decir, ¿solo lo hiciste porque teníamos la misma edad o porque eso era más conveniente para ti? –preguntó ella con cierta confusión.

-Ah, eso…Pues…bueno…la verdad es que cuando decidí hacer esa ¨propuesta¨, tú fuiste la primera que me vino a la mente. Simplemente pensaba que…si iba a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a una persona…bueno…quería que esa persona fueras tú-expresó él con algo de pena.

-Pero entonces… ¿por qué te rendiste tan fácilmente? –inquirió ella con curiosidad.

\- ¡Tú me dijiste que no te interesaba! No iba seguir insistiendo sobre una idea que parecía no gustarte. No quería que al obligarte a estar junto a mí toda la vida, tú llegaras a ser infeliz, así que por eso yo…ya sabes…no lo hice-continuó él dando las respuestas, no pudiendo evitar sentirse más apenado con cada punto que aclaraba, pero sabía bien que no podía guardarse esos detalles, así que lo hizo (a pesar de que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco en algunas partes de sus frases).

Al verle así y escucharle hablar con esa tan conocida sinceridad que lo caracterizaba, una pequeña risa le terminó por llegar.

-Idiota…-pronunció ella entre una simple sonrisa, con cierto cariño y nostalgia, estrechando más su brazo contra sí-…Ese exceso de amabilidad fue más bien un castigo que un alivio, ¿sabes?

\- ¡S-Sí, lo sé, ya lo sé, y lo siento mucho una vez más! –se disculpó este nuevamente, avergonzado de su propia ingenuidad en aquellos tiempos.

-Tranquilo, eso ya no importa, pues ahora lo más importante es seguir adelante, ¿verdad? –le tranquilizó ella con una mirada comprensiva.

-Sí…-correspondió este volviéndose a tranquilizar-…como siempre…tienes toda la razón, Nabiki.

Bajo las brillantes luces parpadeantes del camino teñido por el clima invernal, las dos figuras unidas se pierden entre el cómodo silencio del lugar. El estar ahora juntos, es lo único que les importa en verdad.

**Y ahora sí:**

**FIN**


End file.
